


Dawning Afternoon

by bumblezz



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, I rlly like rambling in the tags but idk what i wanna say so, M/M, Short & Sweet, hi : )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblezz/pseuds/bumblezz
Summary: 《He wasn't a fan of Monday mornings...at all》
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Noah (Total Drama)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Dawning Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> a writing exercise (???) i did in class last year cause i was bored

He wasn't a fan of Monday mornings. At all. He wasn't a fan of setting an alarm for 6:00 in the morning; he wasn't a fan of untangling himself from sheets to get to the bathroom and take a shower while he was still half awake and the sky was still dark; he wasn't a fan of leaving his boyfriend alone in bed while he left the house in a constricting outfit. 

What he _was_ a fan of, though, was coming home to his lovely Noah reading that same book he'd been working on for a week, clothed in something casual, brown eyes scanning pages carefully. 

"Welcome back," he would say, and then he would open an arm without looking up so Alejandro could drop his bag and cuddle into his warmth.

He would always fall asleep in his arms and Noah would nudge and urge him to change out of his work attire to something comfy. 

And so he would. Alejandro would change into something loose-fitting (perhaps some sweatpants and an oversized shirt he "borrowed" from Carlos), then he would plop right back into his position until he was out like a light once more.

**Author's Note:**

> alenoah has got to be one of my favorite td ships omgggg


End file.
